


Happily ever after

by Love_like_simon



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: #FirstPrince #redwhiteandroyalblue #oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_like_simon/pseuds/Love_like_simon
Summary: Just a few small headcanons about Henry and Alex generally living their best life togetherProbably no drama, just cute, maybe some hot, stuff
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Just a heads up: English is not my native language, so please excuse any grammatical errors or just comment them, so I can correct them. Thank youu :)

_**'I'm dying of boredom'**_ Henry texts as he listens to his brother and grandmother argue over some political topic. Honestly he doesn't even know what they're talking about, because his thoughts may have drifted off to Alex. It's around three pm in London right now, so it's ten in New York and Alex should be awake or have just woken up at least. _**'Babyy, can you please answer? Don't do that to me'** _Henry double texts and now there are finally three dots appearing next to Alex's name. _**'Sorry, just woke up. Is it really that bad?'**_ He smiles, as his brain instantly creates a picture of a sleepy Alex still in bed, with messy hair and glasses on. _**'Yes, it is.'**_ He tips and then almost sighs at how dramatic he is. _**'Well, no, but I don't even have you beside me to see your smile instead of Philips boring face.'**_ The chat is silent for a few more minutes and Henry just thinks that Alex dozed off again, a picture appears on his phone. A picture showing Alex in front of their bedroom mirror in nothing but thight, black boxers and smiling at the camera of his phone. Below he wrote _**'Better now that you can see me smiling? xx'** _Henry stares at his phone, his boyfriends abs and chest well on display for him, then his gaze wanders down and he swallows at the tent in his boxers. Alex is hard, morning wood probably, but still he just wants to put his mouth there. The forty five minutes that are left of this meeting just transformed into a lifelong torture. _**'That's really hot, but. Not. Helpful. If you didn't realise, the Queen is sitting across the table right now. I can't get hard.'**_ Henry texts, listening closer to his brother talking now. They're seem to be arguing about money again and some charity thing, but at least it keeps his thoughts away from Alex. _**'Well yeah, but you wanted to see my smile. Maybe this will help instead'**_ Again a few minutes nothing, until a gif pops up and Henry is just seconds away from throwing his phone across the room. It shows Alex boxer shorts, still tented, and his boyfriend's hand disappearing withing the black material. Fucking hell, he actually may be dating the devil himself. Still he stares at the screen, watching the few seconds of motion over and over again, wishing he could be there himself and touch him, before replying with nothing but ' _ **I hate you'** _and locking his phone. Maybe talk about politic will make the hard on he's spotting dissappear. God save the Queen and so on, right?

"Hey, Baby" Alex greets his boyfriend as he tries to set the phone down, leaning it against the laptop screen. Henry's smiling at him via facetime. It must be around 9pm in London right now, so he probably just got away from dinner and another meeting with his family. "You're at home, aren't you? Are you alone?" Henry asks, without any from of greeting, getting right to the point why he called. "Yeah, I-" "Then lose your damn shirt for me" There's confusion written all over Alex's face, so he doesn't even have to ask for Henry to repeat his desire, because he already does. "Take off your shirt, your pants, your socks, your underwear. Everything you have on. I need you to" he orders and Alex obeys, bringing his arms up to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. He doesn't ask instead he just stands, opening his belt, loosing first his jeans, then his boxers and his socks. He's completely naked within just seconds, sitting down again and angling the camera so Henry can see everything, including his crotch and abs "Can you take off that necklace too? I don't want to see that signet ring right now" Again Alex obeys, laying both the key and the ring carefully down on his desk. He can feel Henry's gaze on him, as if he would be in the same room and not thousands of miles away. But he is, so the only thing he can have right now is this, which is kind of frustating since Henry is still dressed. "Do I get to see you-" Alex begins, but is instantly answered by Henry shaking his head no, "What? That's not fair" Henry raises an eyebrow, smiling in a sadistic way, like he also loves to take away a childs sweets. "You know what's not fair? You knowilng damn well I'm supposed to concentrate and still torturing me the whole fucking day. Everytime I just looked at my phone I couldn't just stop thinking about your smile, but also our body and your traitorous hand curling around your dick, when you damn well know that's the only thing I need right now and can't have. So I really don't care that it's not fair now, because life never is." Henry growls in a deep, low voice, making Alex almost cum on the spot. This is almost as good as seeing Henry naked, but just almost "Can I-?" Alex starts and lets his hands travel down the moment he's allowed to. He tips his head back, knowing Henry is carefully watching him. Of course it may seem like he's in charge, but if you think about it, it's still Alex. He could just stop, whenever he wants, and Henry would just have to accept it. But he doesn't, because now there's a rustling sound and movement at the other side of the screen, before he hears that familiar low moan he loves so fucking much. His hand grow faster, like it's the only thing he's capable of doing, watching Henry bite his lips, hearing him fight a moan and knowing damn well he's responsible for this. He can make his boyfriend gasp like that, just by teasing him with a few pictures and now giving him his body, showing him everything he has. "You look so fucking hot" Henry moans, watching every motion he makes. That and the sounds his boyfriend is making are all it takes. Afterwards they both clean up and Alex settles in on the couch as he watches Henry change into pyjama bottoms. Bare chested, because it's probably as hot in London as it is in NewYork. The nights are cooler, but still warm enough to sit outside, naked, on their balcony all night. Not that they tried. "If you ever tease me like that again, I'll extend my stay here to let you die of sexual frustration." Henry declares, as he pulls the blanket over his chest, again denying Alex the view he so desperately wants, "Thanks to your pictures, I'll have no problem surviving myself" "Nah, you won't. Because if you do that, I'll personally fly to London to fuck you until you can't walk for days. You are mine and I will not let anybody take you from me again. Not even you yourself" Alex argues, grinning as he watches Henry blushing. Sexually he's up to every trick, but everytime Alex gets protective over his boyfriend, he stammers and blushes and can't do anything than stand there and let it happen. Alex grabs Henry's favourite pillow to cuddle it and lets his face sink into the familiar smell, before locking at the screen again, "What were you even up to today? You didn't text since that meeting" "Well yeah, because every time I would have opened you chat I would have seen that gif again and I really had to concentrate. I was in meetings with Phillip and Mom and Grandma all day and had to speak to my publicist. Just generally a lot of boring stuff, which would have been more endurable with you there" They talk for almost an hour about everything either one of them did today in detail and with every other person it would have been just as boring as the meetings, but when it comes to Henry Alex wants to know everything. He feels warm and safe and like Henry is always with him, even though he's a thousand miles away for another two days. But he can hear his voice and see his face, the pillow smells like him and he gets to call the best man on this planet, no in this universe, his own. So everything is almost perfect, will be perfect the moment Henry's home in NewYork, with him, again.


	2. London Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Alex and Henry casually dancing to 'London Boy'

Babyyyy? Can you dance with me?" Alex pleads, which makes Henry chuckle, but he looks up from his book.  
He's in London, at Kensington Palace, to visit Henry for two whole weeks. The first few days, they didn't sleep or eat or talk, because they were just to busy kissing and cuddling and well fucking each others brains out. But now it's more pg. They spend their days reading and talking and cuddling and their nights still kissing and fucking and actually sleeping. Alex curled up against Henry, who holds him close and presses kiss after kiss onto his neck.  
"You want me to dance with you?" Henry asks, but he smiles and gets up, when Alex turns the speakers on and the music is blaring around them.

_I love my hometown as much as Motown, I love SoCal_

Smiling Henry takes Alex's right hand in his left and put his other onto his boyfriends back, which results in Alex laughing and rolling his eyes.

  
_And you know I love Springsteen, faded blue jeans, Tennessee whiskey_   
_But something happened, I heard him laughing_   
_I saw the dimples first and then I heard the accent_   
  


"Not like that. I don't want to dance with his royal highness prince Henry of snots. I want to dance with my boyfriend" he clarifies

  
_They say home is where the heart is_   
_But that's not where mine lives'_

  
He moves his hands to rest on Henry's shoulders, who smiles too and wraps his hands around Alex waist, pulling him in.  
  


_You know I love a London boy_   
_I enjoy walking Camden Market in the afternoon_   
  


They're chests are only a few inches apart, so Alex just has to rest his head on Henry's chest, closing his eyes and melting into his touch.  
  


_He likes my American smile, like a child when our eyes meet_   
_Darling, I fancy you'_

  
"I do like your smile" Henry whispers as he intertwines his own fingers behind Alex's back, "not because it's American, though, but because it's yours"  
  


_Took me back to Highgate, met all of his best mates_   
_So I guess all the rumors are true_

  
"Same with your accent. I mean british accents? Nice, but your british accent? Unbelievably, scorching hot" Alex admits, blushing a little, "Everything you say is a major turn on"

  
_You know I love a London boy_   
_Boy, I fancy you'_

  
Laughing Henry presses a kiss to his head.  
"So my grandma, right?" Henry jokes, which results in a fake moan from Alex and then a laugh. Maybe not everything Henry says is a turn on.

  
_And now I love high tea, stories from Uni, and the West End_

  
They move slowly even though it's more like a pop song, but none of them cares, because it just feels right.

  
_You can find me in the pub, we are watching rugby with his school friends_

"We should actually go to a pub one day. We've never really been to one here in London, have we?" Alex asks, still leaning into Henry's touch. He feels warm and safe and he genuinely has no idea how to give this up in three days.

  
_Show me a gray sky, a rainy cab ride_   
_B_ _abes, don't threaten me with a good time_

  
"Well, no, because there's no way I'm letting you leave my room or - God bless me - share you with anyone, when I only get to have you here for a few days"

  
_They say home is where the heart is_   
_But God, I love the English_

  
It's true, though. Alex is never longer than four days in London, so these two weeks are like a vacation they both craved after weeks of work. They'll be moving to NewYork next month so there's tons of paperwork to do, security to organise and still family related stuff to handle.

  
_You know I love a London boy, I enjoy nights in Brixton_   
_Shoreditch in the afternoon_

  
"I'll show you everything if you stay here for longer than a week, including at least fife days of you not leaving my room"  
"Deal" Alex agrees and then moves his head to press a kiss onto Henry's lips.

  
_He likes my American smile, like a child when our eyes meet_   
_Darling, I fancy you_

  
They start making out, still standing in the middle of the room with the music playing around them. They kiss and dance and laugh and it's like the time freezes as long as they're together. It's slowdance and making out and then full on ballroom dancing with lingering stares turning into just ridiculous dance moves and laughs and teasing until it's back to making out again.  
Their bodies just fit into each other, Henry's hands cupping Alex's neck and face, while he tries to steady himself by wrapping his hands around Henry's waist. Which does not work, because how is he supposed to not just melt in Henry's arms when they're so close together, when he's kissing the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with?  
"You know, I do love a London boy" Alex whispers, breaking their kiss for a few seconds, "I actually love the prince of England", and is immediately kissed again in a way that shows how much Henry loves to hear him say something like that. How much Henry loves him. Period  
They're made for each other and they're made to make history.


	3. He dies at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both die at the end/ rwrb crossover
> 
> Henry gets a call from Death Cast telling him he will die within the next 24 hours and immediately calls Alex to spend one last day in London together
> 
> No spoilers for They both die at the end. I just took the Death Cast kinda thing

I feel like I'm drowning. I know there's air around me and I know I need to breath and I know I am breathing, but I still feel like I'm dying. Not because I in fact am drowning, because water is crushing over my head and keeping me from the air I so desperately need, but because- because  
"Can you come here?" Henry's voice takes me off beat for a minute and I don't respond. Of course I can and I will, but it's risky and- "I don't care if you make it in time, but can you try? Please?"  
I nod without realising he can't see me until he lets out another half sob and I remeber to speak  
"Yeah, I- Let me talk to Mom okay?"  
I glance at the digital clock on my desk. It's 7:09 pm right now, which means Henry probably just got his call and then immediately called me to tell me he needs me. He's fucking dying and he called me before letting himself get hugged and comforted by his family.  
I promise to try and cry and then hang up, because there's no way I'm wasting time on talking over the phone when I could be with him.  
The next thing I remeber is crying in my Mom's arms again while Zahra gets someone to organise a flight and then I'm in an airplane not even 45 minutes later and text Bea. She reassures me, he's still alive and I keep texting her or Henry, because I will kill myself if I'm too late. Except I won't, at least not today, because Death Cast didn't call me tonight. My heart will get ripped out of me and somehow I will live for at least 24 more hours. Except maybe I don't get a call at all, because I'm speeding through time zones and it wasn't midnight in the US when I left and it will be 8am in England when I arrive and you get your call between 12 and 3 am. And- I seriously need to stop thinking. I'm pacing inside the little private jet. Zarah's the only one with me, because I refused to take Mom or June or even Nora with me and Mom insisted on me not going alone. But she hasn't said a word since we left. She almost hugged me twice tonight and I know my life sucks, but does it really needing hugs from Zarah suck? Not that I'd mind her hugging me, I just never thought it would get this bad.

I am hurled into a hug the moment I leave the plane and step inside the airport though. Henry's arms wrap around me and I'm pressed against his chest witch such force my rips could break. But guess what, they won't. Because I'm not dying today. Or maybe I will and time zones did fuck up my death call. Maybe they actually did. I don't want to live without Henry  
He's crying, "You're here" I nod, fighting with my own tears. "I was scared you wouldn't make it." I shake my head and burry my head in his shirt, crying for real now.  
"Why did you come here? I told you to- You could have gotten into a car- I could have lost you without a final kiss!"  
"But I didn't" he pushes me away a little to look me in the eyes and I let him. I'll let him do anything today, "I'll die no matter what and I needed to be right here, right now"  
He presses a quick, soft kiss on my lips.  
"We'll live one final day, okay? Together"  
I nod again and take his hands to interlock our finger. I will just never let go of him. We could hide inside the smallest room somewhere deep under Kensington Palace and maybe he'll stay with me forever. We will be the exception. But there's still a chance of the building collapsing on top of us and me making it outside without him, there's heart attack and even choking to death on his own slavia, though that would be the most embarrassing thing ever. The only thing he won't die of is old age.  
"Do you really want to go out in the city?" I ask. I already know and don't like the answer.  
Shaan and Zarah want to argue, but they can't protect us anyway. He's going to die and I'll have to live without hearing him laugh while cuming and without falling asleep in his arms and waking up the next day still in his arms. That will never happen again.  
I push that thought aside, because Henry somehow has the power to smile down at me and without looking back drags me to the stairs heading down to the subway. It's 8:30ish am, so the train is filled with lots of people. We manage to get one seat in the corner. Henry sits down and I curl up on his lap, hiding my face in his neck.  
People must be staring at us, not because we're two guys, but because we're us. Their fucking prince of England and the first son of the US. I know they're talking about us and turning their heads to look at us and taking pictures and I'm just thankful no one decides to talk to us. God, my Mom will kill me when she finds out.  
"Where are we going?"  
Henry's hand is tangled in my hair and I close my eyes to enjoy the lazy strokes, breathing in his scent and snuggling closer.  
"Breakfast. I guess you didn't eat either?"  
Shaking my head takes to much effort, so I just say nothing and stay still.  
We spend the thirty minute subway ride in silence, except for everyone around us. They'll see Henry's obituary and even his funeral on TV and in the newspapers and maybe some of them will think about it for a while andaybe even tell their kids about the gay prince, who dated the first son of the US, like people sometimes talk about other royalties.  
We get off in downtown London as I follow Henry outside. My eyes must be burning read by now, lack of sleep and crying don't mix well, and I just don't care. More people are already staring as I follow him through the turnstile to get outside. We get lost in a bigger group of people, our hands still locked together.  
A man in a suit bumps into me and apologises before moving on with his day. He's probably on his way to work and will be annoyed at something just waiting to get home. There's a mother with her child, an elderly couple and a teenage friend group. They'll all live to see tomorrow and have a normal day, while my life is a fucking shitshow right now. It's not fair and it never will be. And I don't want to think about Bea or Phillip, who first lost their dad and now their brother, or Catherine, who will have to burry her own son. I feel bad for crying when I still have June and Nora and Mom and even Bea and Pez, but it's Henry I'm loosing here. He's my world and there's a part of me dying today as well.  
Henry leads me inside a small coffee shop and we sit down on a booth in the very back. There aren't many people here, but it still feels nice to have a little privacy. I scoot as close as possible, not missing out on one second of touching him.  
When a elderly man approaches us, Henry however looks up and smiles at him.  
"Henry, how lovely to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
He must be in his seventies at least, with grey hair and bad posture, but his smile is more honest than anything I've ever seen  
"Yeah, but I needed to finally take Alex here"  
He smiles back and I do too as the man reaches out to shake my hand. His handshake is firm, but it feels loving and I bet it's coming from a pure heart.  
He winks. "So double the usual, love?"  
"You guessed it"  
The usual seems to be two or three scones, because now it's five and one huge bowl of clotted cream, one of some kind of jam and two big cups of black tea with milk. The man's name turns out to be Jeremy and he's still smiling as he sets down all of it in front of us. He will remeber Henry. There's comfort in knowing I won't cry alone over his death, but millions, fans and friends, will cry with me.  
"How do I even eat this?" I ask as Henry takes the first one. It takes him a moment before he turns to stare at me in disbelieve.  
"You never had a scone?"  
Shaking my head I smile at him before grabbing one myself, "It's a British kinda thing and you never showed me, so how do I do this?"  
He shows me how to properly break the scone without leaving crusts all over my plate and then hands me the cream.  
"Usually you only take small bites. Tea is a social thing and you should always be able to chew and swallow within seconds to not be rude" He rolls his eyes "but it's only us and I'm not trying to teach you royal etiquette rather than showing you how to indulge in scones"  
He drowns half his scone in cream and jerks my hand away when I try to reach for the jam at the same time.  
"It's always cream first. Seriously, babe, I will come back and haunt you if you do it the other way around"  
I ignore the small sting of pain. He should be able to call me out in reallife for messing with the cream-jam/jam-cream-debate. He should be with me my whole life, but since you probably don't put tears on your scone, I fake a laugh and kiss him on the cheek. He notices and now his smile is a little forced too, so I quickly switch the topic back again.  
"Why is it so important what I put on first? We could just mix them and dip the scone and then the debate would be settled"  
Wow, wrong suggestion. His mouth hangs open a little. I reach out to gently grab his chin and close it, but Henry snaps out of it and moves away.  
"I'm sorry for my way of expressing, but what the actual fuck? No, you can not. Cream and then jam and I expect you to never change that"  
"Okay, sorry baby. I promise I won't"  
He smiles that weirdly comforting, imperfect smile again and I can't help but smile back.  
We eat the rest of the scones mostly in silence, because there isn't anything to talk about. Why talk about the past when it only hurts and why talk about the future when Henry won't be there to share it with me.  
Instead I let my head rest on his shoulder and snuggle up around him, one of my legs over his thigh and-  
"Let's go home again" I look up tp meet Henry's gaze. "This was a stupid idea. I don't want to walk around London with you, when we could be home alone"  
His eyes gleam with mischief and I blush slightly, but nod. To hearing Henry's laugh for the last time.  
He pays for both of us and tips the old man a couple hundred pounds, because why not? He won't need the money and the man does. When I look at him, he simply shrugs and takes my hand to lead us outside.  
"I like him", he explains, "I've been coming here for ages, because it's quiet and those are the best scones you get in London. I want it to stay open for as long as possible."  
We walk instead of taking the subway, because even though it's chilly outside, it feels intimate. I slip my hand into his and listen as he does start to talk about the past. His dad used to take him for walks through the city, showing him grafity and little shops and café's and parks and all the little perks of London. He tells all of it to me now as we walk towards Westminster Bridge, crossing the London Eye and lots of tourists.  
"You know one time my Dad actually almost dropped me into the Themse"  
I chuckle and squeeze his hand once in a please-keep-talking-hopefully-forever kinda way  
"The fours of us were out for a walk, which probably wasn't quiet nor relaxing. If it was just my Dad and me we could squeeze by, only taking two or three security guards with us, but with all four of us we must have been escorted by at least eight to ten men or so. However four year old me wanted to balance on the retaining wall. Dad let me, holding my hand tightly and watching me carefully, until Bea cried for whatever reason and he turned to look at her and somehow I tripped and Dad said he caught me immediately, but Mom swears I almost fell into the river and makes it sound like Dad had to lean over the wall and catch my wrist and pull me up again"  
I smile and turn my head to look at him instead of the tourists.  
"Yeah, your Dad's version is probably true"  
He laughs dreamingly. "I know, but I like to think of him as a superhero that rescued me. The way only real parents can. Not your mother or your father, but your Mom and your Dad"  
I get what he's saying and I can't agree more.  
"Anyone can be a father, but only heroes can be a Dad?"  
He nods "Real fucking super heroes"  
"You'd be a Dad, you know?" I blurt out and I blush, but- "It's true. You'd be the best Dad ever"  
Henry blushes too and gives me that crooked real smile again, before leaning in to press a soft kiss on my cheek.  
"You will be a Dad. One day, okay?"  
I smile back without really acknowledging what he just said. He's probably right. One day I might be, but there's no one I'd want to have kids with except- well him.  
We walk onto the bridge and I switch sides, so I'm the one at the railing, "Just in case you want try to balance on it again". It was meant as a joke, but we both know there's something true about it. In case he falls somehow and I can't catch him.  
Thankfully Henry's phone rescues us from our own thoughts. He answers it as we pause in the middle of the bridge.  
I don't know what the call is about. I can hear yelling in the background and Shaan shouting at Henry over the phone. There's 'go' and 'safe' and 'now' and Henry listens while starring at me. Probably because I'm standing right next to him, but it's not like he couldn't look at Big Ben or the London eye or the Tower Bridge or literally anything else. He choses to spend every minute looking at me and I try not to think about tomorrow. How in less than 13 hours I'll never be the center of his attention again. Never feel the intensity of his stares and never blush because of them again. And how I wasted nine hours of our time together sitting in a plane, hoping I'd make it to him in time, while Bea watched over him tossing in his sleep.  
Henry presses me against the railing of the bridge and his lips land on mine again before Shaan can finish talking. I let out a suprised sound and grasp his hips to steady myself again. It's hot and messy and I don't know what's going, but it's our first real kiss today. I was so scared of ruining our last kiss I didn't think of how much I'd ruin if we didn't kiss. It really isn't perfect. He pushes the phone, with Shaan still talking, into his pocket and takes me fully into his arms, kissing me deeper and hungrier. In the same way we kissed in the red room that first night and like it's the last thing he wants do. Ever.  
His hands wrap around my waist and I feel safe and warm, like we're not standing on tower Bridge and there's no wind rustling through my hair and my fingers aren't cold.  
His lips are still dry from all the crying and sobbing throughout the day and when I lay my hands on his cheeks they're rough. He obviously didn't shave this morning and I'd tell him to do this more often, but-  
Henry cries between kisses and I don't know if I should stop kissing him or keep going.  
"Baby what's going on?" I finally manage to ask when he lets me break the kiss. He stares back with tears running over his cheeks and panic in his eyes  
"Someone called Shaan. There's an- an assassination planed. Shaan's coming to get us, but you- you need to get me somewhere safe."  
Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. That can't be true. That can't be what's happening. Panic creeps into me as well and I try to relax again. I need to stay calm now. For Henry  
"Okay, yeah. We can do this"  
He's still shaking so I take him back into my arms. Maybe I can be the shield between him and the rest of the world. Maybe I can protect him forever if I just hold him close enough.  
"Don't let me die" He's sobbing again "I can't leave you"  
"I won't, okay? I promise I-"  
I'm certain I can feel the shot hitting the back of his head before I hear it and feel him slumping against me.  
Oh FUCK NO. THAT'S NOT FAIR. We still have thirteen hours left. This can't be true.  
There's blood running down over my hands and I-

I shake as I wake up. It takes me a moment to get where I am, before I notice Henry's arm that's still around my waist. We're facing each other and I can make out the soft lines of his face and his contrary sharp jaw line, the glow of his skin and- it's selfish but I reach out to gently shake his shoulder. He mumbles something, scooting me closer. That should be enough, but I lean in to kiss him again and again until-  
"Alex, what's wrong?" His voice is rough and sleepy.  
"Sorry, I- Can you look at me?", It takes a moment and when he does look at me, still half asleep and half annoyed, something clicks into place again in my world, "Thanks"  
I know he's okay, though I need every confirmation I could get.  
"Wanna tell me what this is about?" he asks, alredy closing his eyes again and holding me close in that protective way he always does. Like I'm his and no one is allowed to even look at me.  
"Just a nightmare. I-" I pause and try to think of what just happend, "I think something bad happened to you, but I don't remeber"  
And I honestly don't. I remeber it being awful and I felt worse than ever, however I can't pin it and for once I'm grateful for not being able to remeber my dreams. It's probably for the best.  
Henry smiles and so do I, because whatever that was about, it was just a dream. He's safe and with me and I'll forever make sure that this doesn't change.


End file.
